


You know what you owe

by ClownheadMcFucker



Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, Fingering, Humiliation, Last two tags are only there if you squint, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownheadMcFucker/pseuds/ClownheadMcFucker
Summary: Usually when Doyle screws up Van Rook simply takes the costs out of his next paycheck, but on occasion, the young man owes his mentor more than money will cover





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow didn't think this would be the first fic I ever post online.  
> I apologize ahead of time for any disastrous grammar mistakes I'm sure I've made.  
> Please enjoy~

"Always screwing up because of you! Always costing me so much money!" Leonidas yelled as he shoved Doyle around the room, practically knocking the young man over.  
"Can't you do anything right!?" he screamed rhetorically.  
"Always huh? Always me? Why are you always blaming me! Any time a single thing goes wrong in a job, it's always me to you!" Doyle yelled back. He knew it was no use trying to argue with his employer, but he couldn't just sit there and let himself get pushed around by Van Rook either.  
"You little piece of shit, you dare to try and tell me this is my fault!?"  
"You know what, fine!" Doyle threw his hands up in the air as he started to walk away. "It's all my fault, whatever, just take the cost out of my pay like you usually do, I don't care-"  
"Ohh no you don't!" Van Rook started as he grabbed the back of Doyle's shirt and pulled him around. "You owe me too much this time, Doyle" he said, pushing the boy against the nearest wall.  
"Yeah? Then what the hell do you want from me, huh?" Doyle asked, he wanted this stupid argument to end so he could go to his own room and finally be alone.  
The expression on Van Rook's face changed suddenly.  
"You know what I want from you," the man said, grabbing his apprentice's chin in his hand.  
This again. Doyle looked away, refusing to meet his mentor's eyes, but he knew he'd have to give in, he always did.  
Bringing his arms down to his sides, Doyle let out a sigh.  
"Yeah. Yeah I know."  
"Good." Van Rook slid his hand down to the other man's crotch and began kneading it gently, enjoying the way he tensed up.  
It was always like this, Doyle really didn't have much money that didn't, in some way, belong to Van Rook, and when the money ran out, the only way Doyle could pay him back was with himself. 

Leonidas pushed Doyle onto the bed, and tossed a bottle of lubricant at him. He pulled up a chair, "here, stick your own fingers up your ass for once, put on a show for me."  
"Seriously?"  
"You heard me."  
Doyle rolled his eyes, removed his remaining clothing, and settled himself into a comfortable position.  
After pouring a generous amount on his fingers, he slowly reached down and began to prob his own entrance, all while Van Rook burned holes into him with his eyes. The two of them had had sex many times, but somehow, lying there with his legs spread out in front of Leonidas was just humiliating.  
Doyle bit his lip as he slipped a second finger in, trying his best to avoid his prostate; getting too into it this early would just mess things up later.  
"Good good," Van Rook said as he began to pump his own erection. Doyle could hear his mentor's breath becoming heavier until finally, he'd apparently had enough of just watching.  
"Alright! You're prepared enough,"  
he said, practically leaping up onto the bed.  
'Eager old man' Doyle thought. Doyle pulled his fingers out and scooched around the bed, making room for the other man.  
"Turn over," Van Rook commanded, making a spinning motion with his pointer finger. Doyle complied begrudgingly, getting on his hands and knees, blankly staring at the headboard in anticipation of what was to come. Van Rook grabbed Doyled ass with one hand, spreading the cheek aside to stare at his freshly stretched hole. He made a quiet noise of approval before letting go. Van Rook lined his dick up, then placed his hands on Doyles shoulders, forcing himself in in his entirety in one rough thrust. Doyle bit his lip not to cry out, tears forming reflexively in his eyes, letting out shaky breaths. The pace was brutal from the beginning, as Leonidas curled over Doyle in a position that brought to mind a horny dog.  
He even grunted and growled like one.  
Doyle had his hand over his mouth to stifle any noise that might come out, but with nearly every thrust nailing his prostate, Doyle felt he'd pass out if he held himself in any longer. Putting his hands up against the headboard, sweating palms smearing on the over polished wood, he let out a long, sweet moan.  
Van Rook laughed behind him. "Listen to you, such a slut. I always knew you were a faggot".  
"Yeah", Doyle replied "I'm the gay one who jacks off to another guy sticking his fingers up his ass on his own bed".  
Van Rook grabbed a fistful of Doyle's hair, and pulled hard. Doyle let out a small yell.  
"Why do you never learn, boy?" Leonidas growled, shoving Doyle's head down into the pillow and continuing to fuck him at a brutal speed.  
With his face pushed down, Doyle could hardly breath. The lack of oxygen was making his head go foggy, and before he knew it was overthrown with pleasure, squirming silently beneath his mentor. Leonidas followed quickly after, growling as he came. He grabbed the still panting young man by the shoulder and flipped him onto his back. The action forcing Doyle to show Van Rook his redden face, eyes still hazy, drool running down his cheek.  
He chuckled, grabbing one of the Doyle's thighs to spread his legs apart and watch his own cum leak out of the younger man's ass. He got off the bed and began to walk to the bathroom.  
He seemed so calm and collected, entirely unlike someone who'd just fucked another man like a wild animal.  
"I'm going to take a shower, change my sheets when you're done lazying around, you've made a mess of them. And if they stain you're paying for more"  
Doyle just lied there, cursing the middle aged man's abnormal stamina.  
The entire experience was, as usual, degrading. At the same time though, he knew he'd never get a fuck better than what Leonidas Van Rook could give him.


End file.
